1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of displaying a content list and a Three-Dimensional (3D) display apparatus applied to the same, and more particularly, to a method of displaying a content list and a three-dimensional (3D) display apparatus applying the same, which provide a content list using 3D Graphical User Interface (GUI) in the stereo 3D image environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
3D stereoscopic imaging technology may be applied to many fields such as information communication, broadcasting, medical care, education training, military, game, animation, virtual reality, Computer Aided Design (CAD), or industry technology and it may be a core technology of the next 3D stereoscopic multimedia information communication commonly required in these fields.
Generally, a 3D effect perceived by a person is generated through the combination of the degree of thickness variation of the crystalline lenses based on the object to be observed, the difference of angle between the eye and the target, the difference between the positions and shapes of the target viewed by the left and right eyes, the parallax caused by the motion of the target, the effects by various psychologies and memories, or the like.
One important factor in achieving the 3D effect is the binocular disparity caused by the human eyes which are positioned about 6 to 7 cm away from each other. That is, a person views the target with the angle difference for the target due to the binocular disparity, the images which meet their eyes have different phases, and the brain precisely fuses two pieces of information when two images are transferred through the retinas so that the person can perceive the original 3D stereoscopic image.
The 3D image display apparatus is divided into a glasses type using specific glasses and an autostereoscopic type without using specific glasses. The glasses type apparatus uses a color filter method which separates and selects an image using color filters having mutual complementary color relationships, a polarized filter method which separates an image into a left-eye video and a right-eye video using a light-shielding effect with combination of orthogonal polarizers, and a shutter glasses method which makes viewers perceive the 3D effect by alternatively shielding a left-eye video and a right-eye video in response to a synchronization signal which projects the left-eye video signal and the right-eye video signal on a screen.
The 3D image constitutes a left-eye video perceived by the left eye and a right-eye video perceived by the right eye. The 3D display apparatus represents 3D effect of the image using the disparity between the left-eye video and the right-eye video. Likewise, the environment which implements the 3D image by alternatively displaying the left-eye video and the right-eye video is called as a stereo 3D image environment.
The method of changing transparence or texture, or of processing shadow is used in order to represent the 3D effect in the two-dimensional (2D) image. However, when the 3D display apparatus is used, the 3D effect can be assigned to GUI. Therefore, there is a need for a method for providing 3D GUI in the 3D display apparatus.